RWBY: Lost Memories
by Tancape
Summary: The story stars Skylar, a 17 year-old male who has no memory of who he is and where he is. He wakes up in the middle of the Emerald Forest, meeting the future teams RWBY and JNPR as they in middle of their initiation to Beacon! *please note, i want each chapter to be a minimum of 4.5k words, so expect a weekly-biweekly schedule! Thanks for reading! :)*
1. Chapter 1

**So a quick notice for those who are reading this or have read the story; this story is not an OP story involving an OC character and there is no bumblebee kind of thing. This story will actually have it's own story involving Skylar and his quest to regain his memories, so please enjoy the story for when i can update! I won't be able to update as frequently as i would like thanks to the service, but i will continue this story and have at least one more follow-up story/stories for you guys and gals! I hope you keep on reading! :)**

Chapter 1

_Where am I?_ I thought. My eyes were closed, but I felt a soft breeze and a few leaves that fell on me. I opened my eyes and I was lying against a tree on the outskirts of a clearing. The forest around me seemed pretty normal looking. I sat up and looked at myself seeing what I am wearing. I saw that I was wearing combat boots, jeans, a black shirt that has white rune symbol on it, and a chest rig (with pistols). _Why do have these weapons? And why am I here?_ I pondered this for a minute before getting up, my hand instinctively grabbed two items; one was a satchel bag with some throwing knives, and bullets. The other item was a black katana like sword with a pistol styled hilt; I also noticed that it was a little bit shorter than a katana. I looked at the gear I had and I threw the satchel on and the sword on my back so it fit snug in a spot on the chest rig that seemed to be modified to fit the sword. After I had everything ready to go, I started heading off in a north-ish direction. The forest showed that it was full of life but I saw no animals anywhere. As if on cue, I heard a loud, thundering roar behind me. I turned around and I saw two huge bear-like creatures; they were black with white bone-ish looking plating on them, some of it looked like it was part of the bear's spine.

"Ursa," I uttered with a sudden hostility before I even could think. _Wait, how do I know what these things are?_ I wondered. Next thing I knew was I had my sword in my hand ready to fight. The Ursa on the left charged suddenly and my instincts kicked in; I rolled to the left and then I charged the right Ursa from its side. I jumped up in the air and I slashed down on the Ursa's skull, the Ursa dropped dead almost instantly. The Ursa that charged had crashed into a tree and fell down from its momentum. I turned to face it as it was getting up, I walked over towards it. I sheathed my sword and I pulled out my pistols pointing down at the Ursa's skull. I unloaded the pistols and the Ursa's body twitched with each round being shot into its skull. I soon got out of the area and I started to climb into the trees so I could travel via treetop. _How do I know how to fight like that?_ I questioned myself as I jumped from tree to tree. I eventually got to another clearing with a temple ruin in the center. I decided to hold off on exploring the ruins until I scoped out the area. After a few minutes, I heard a scream and I quickly climbed to the top of the tree so I had the time to see about twenty four people flying through the air; well except for one that looked like they were falling. All of the people landed from the looks of it safely, except for the one that was falling. Suddenly I saw a spear fly through the air towards the falling guy (by now I could see that it was a guy). The spear pierced his clothing and from the sound of it, he was pinned to a tree.

"Thank you!" I heard distantly from the guy. I then heard a female's voice which sounded as if she said sorry.

"What is going on?" I said out loud. First bear creature called Ursa and people flying through the air? I climbed back down onto a comfy tree branch. I looked back at the ruins more closely and I saw there were chess pieces in a half circle shaped formation on pedestals around the ruins' walls. "I bet they are here for those chess pieces, I guess I'll wait for some of them to come by before I give my position away," I planned. I got myself comfortable and waited. After an hour or so of waiting, about sixteen of the people showed up and grabbed a chess piece. I decided to wait a little longer before I went down to the ruins. After another hour or so, I noticed two girls that came from out of the forest. One had long, black hair with a black bow, while the other had long blonde hair.

"They seem friendly enough," I said. I hopped down quietly and I made my way towards them. I got about thirty feet away, when suddenly I stepped on a twig. The black haired girl stopped in front of the blonde girl.

"What's wrong Blake?" asked the blonde girl.

"There is something behind us Yang," said the girl named Blake. I froze on the spot; I was surprised she heard the twig being stepped on. I saw that Blake was slowly reaching for her sword on her back, while the girl Yang started to crouch into a fighting stance. _This is going to be a thing,_ I thought. Suddenly, Yang turned and charged me with some kind of gauntlet. I backed up a little to parry her punch, but I noticed an opening around the wrist part. I realized it was a firearm of some kind and I rolled to her right just before the round went off.

"Watch it!" I yelled. Blake eyebrows rose up with interest.

"How did you sneak up so close to us without me knowing?" inquired Blake. I shrugged and walked up to Blake and Yang, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm….." I started. _What is my name?_ I wondered.

"Yes?" asked Yang.

"I don't remember my name or anything about me at all," I said. I then explained everything that happened to me since I woke up. Blake and Yang took pity in me, Yang putting her hand on my shoulder in support and Blake just stared at me quizzically. I put a hand in my pocket and felt a piece of paper. I took out the piece of paper and unfolded it.

"What does it say?" asked Blake with curiosity.

"It says 'name is 'Skylar' that's weird, so my name is Skylar?"

"That's so cool!" said Yang. "It makes you seem all mysterious and stuff."

"Plus your ability to take down two Ursa without a single scratch and sneak up on me so quietly," added Blake. I shrugged nonchalantly and I saw Blake's eyebrows burrow. There was a sudden loud, roar coming from the forest nearby.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked getting serious. Yang looked at me with interest to see what I can do. Then as if on cue, an Ursa came barging into the clearing in front of the ruins. I got my pistols ready in an instant, but the Ursa then fell to the ground exposing a girl on its back.

"Awhhhh, its broken," said the girl looking at the Ursa with a childish, mischievous tone of voice. A guy came from behind the Ursa panting.

"Nora, never do that again," panted the guy. The girl Nora smiled and gave a little salute to the guy. Blake and Yang at this point went to the ruins and grabbed a white knight chess piece. I looked at them trying to figure out why they took a chess piece.

"It's our school's initiation; we were launched into the emerald forest which is this forest, the object of the mission was to come to this forest temple and grab a relic and bring it back safely. Our teams for the next four years were also decided on who we made eye contact first with, which happened to be Yang here." explained Blake while pointing on cue to Yang. Suddenly, Blake looked up and said "Uh, Yang" pointing up.

"What?" said Yang looking up. I looked up, and saw a girl falling out of the sky.

"WWWWWAAAHHHH!" yelled the girl. I was about to run under and try to catch her, but as I moved forward something else threw the air and took out the girl into a tree.

"Uh, Yang, wasn't that you're sister falling out of the sky?" asked Blake. Yang didn't look like the girl, but I really wasn't too concerned about that. I saw a giant scorpion chasing some redheaded girl.

"There's a Deathstalker chasing that redheaded girl that's coming this way!" I called out. Blake, Yang, Nora, and the other guy hurried to my side ready to fight.

"YANG!" yelled the little girl after she came out of the tree.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang happily. I looked up and saw a girl in a white outfit falling from a giant bird. Then some blonde guy jumped out of a tree to catch the girl. He was successful, but he realized he was now falling too from twenty feet up. As they fell, the guy fell to the ground first and the girl fell on top of him in a nonchalant manner.

"My hero," said the girl sarcastically.

"My back," gasped the guy.

"I told you we would be fine Weiss!" said the girl Ruby. The girl Weiss look pissed. The guy she fell on came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Jaune Arc nice to meet you," said the guy.

"Nice to meet you, my name is supposedly Skylar," I said. Jaune looked confused. I gave him the "later" look and turned to the other guy. He was next to Nora who seemed extremely excited. I turned my attention to the Deathstalker, I took a step forwards to take it out, but Ruby rushed ahead of me.

"I got this!" exclaimed Ruby confidently.

"Ruby, No!" called out Yang. Ruby pulled out her weapon, a scythe and her scythe launched a sniper round from the sound of it backwards in which launched her forwards at a high speed. Ruby swung at the Deathstalker, but the creature blocked her strike and sent her back a few yards.

"Don't worry, I still got this," called out Ruby sounding a little panicked. About that time, some giant looking bird circled around and launched giant, razor sharp feathers at Ruby as she ran away. Ruby maybe got about sixty yards before her cape got caught by the bird's feathers.

"Get out of there Ruby!" Yang screamed looking frantic. I knew she was stuck, so I took another step forward; and once again, someone else beat me to it.

"For the love of…" muttered the girl named Weiss. She shot forward with a cool looking rapier in her hand in a gliding manner. Her rapier then glowed near the revolver looking hilt and shot an ice wall at the Deathstalker's stinger that was about to hit Ruby. _Wow_ I thought that was cool, literally. Weiss then scolded Ruby, but then changed her attitude after a minute or so. So when Ruby finally got free, Yang brought Ruby into a tight embrace relieved for her sister's safety.

"Uh, guys," said Jaune "That thing is circling back again," I looked up and saw the bird once again.

"It's a Nevermore," I said "They are a little tough for you guys, so you would have to work as a team to take it down." I thought over on what I said; it sounded as if I could take it down alone no problem, and I felt as if I could. Luckily, no one noticed that comment.

"Look, we have to get the relics back we don't have to fight," said Ruby.

"Run and live, an idea I can get behind," replied Jaune relieved.

"Then let's go before things get anymore out of hand," I said. So we headed south towards some cliffs with Ruby leading the way. Yang looked at Ruby with a look of awe with a bit of an untold joke that she had.

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"Nothing," said Yang. When we got to some ruins next to a cliff in which had a giant crevice between the cliff and the land we were on while the ruin was built above the crevice. We took cover behind a giant pillar.

"Well, this is a thing," I said casually. The other guy next to Jaune nodded. "So what is your name anyways?" I asked.

"My name is Lie Ren, you are?" He replied wondering who I was.

"The name is Skylar," I said. I then quickly explained to everyone who hasn't heard my story what I'm doing here. Everyone looked perplexed at my explanation, except for Nora.

"So you took down two Ursa without being touched?" exclaimed Nora looking intrigued. The redheaded girl looked at me like Blake did, like she was trying to figure out something.

"By the way, my name is Pyrrha Nikos; pleasure to meet you," said the redheaded girl. I shook her hand and smiled, she seemed like an honorable person.

"So now that we have our little meet and greet over with," interjected Weiss. "We can now get out of here right?" I looked around for any signs of enemies, I saw that the Nevermore flew in and perched on top of the ruin by out exit out of the forest.

"Well, this complicates things a bit," muttered Blake.

"Not as much as that," I said pointing at the two Deathstalkers that came out of the forest. Everyone jumped at the sight of the two giant scorpions racing towards us.

"We got to move now!" yelled Jaune. We all started running towards the cliffs where the Nevermore was perched in front of. As we ran across a bridge, Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha stopped and tried slowing down the Deathstalkers. The Nevermore flew in and collided into the bridge, making a large gap between everyone and the trio defending against the Deathstalkers.

"I'm going to turn the tables over there!" I yelled. I ran and jumped across the gap, barley making it and landing into a barrel roll strait towards the left Deathstalker that was about to hit Pyrrha from her left flank.

"Man we gotta get over there! They need help!" I heard Jaune saying. Then I heard a loud boom and Jaune's scream; then I heard Nora soaring across the gap towards the right Deathstalker with a giant war hammer. I turned my focus on the Deathstalker in front of me and I let my instincts take over. I slide under the Deathstalker's claws and delivered an upward kick under the Deathstalker's armor. The Deathstalker started going upwards headfirst, but then I pulled out my sword and stabbed it through the bottom of the Deathstalker's head and through the armor on top of its head. I then finally did a spinning kick and sent the now dead Deathstalker across the clearing between the cliffs and the forest. I stopped and looked on how well the others were doing. I saw that Blake somehow was now fighting the Nevermore with Ruby, Yang and Weiss; while Nora and Jaune took her place with Pyrrha and Ren. Ren shot at the stinger of the Deathstalker nearly shooting it off, but the Deathstalker swiped at Ren and sent him reeling to the side probably knocked out from the blow and hitting a stone pillar. "Pyrrha!" yelled Jaune pointing at the stinger.

"Done!" she replied and without hesitation, she threw her shield at the almost chopped of stinger and slice threw the weakened flesh of the tail connected to the stinger that was now barley through the armor of the Deathstalker.

"Nora, nail it!" ordered Jaune. Nora jumped on top of Pyrrha's shield that somehow returned to her like a boomerang, and fire some explosive round from her war hammer. As Nora went flying up, she turned around and shot herself at the Deathstalker at an incredible acceleration. Her war hammer slammed on top of the stinger, making it go right through the armor and the head of the Deathstalker. The impact was so great that, it caused a small crater in the ground under the Deathstalker's corpse. The group seemed extremely exhausted, except for Pyrrha who still seemed to have worked up a lot of energy.

I turned my attention towards the Nevermore; it was going strait towards Yang. Yang jumped at the bird's mouth and kept it open by pure strength one handed; she then started firing rounds into the Nevermore's mouth. Yang then jumped out and landed a back flip just in time to see the Nevermore crash into the cliff and landing on a patch of rock. Yang ran towards Blake and Ruby, while Weiss glided forward and launched an ice strike at the Nevermore's tail; making the bird stuck to the rock patch. Blake threw her weapon towards Yang with a ribbon attached to it. They ended up making a makeshift slingshot by the looks of it. Ruby then set herself up on the slingshot while Weiss held the slingshot still, fully back, with her circle glyph thing. She then launched Ruby towards the Nevermore.

"I see what they did here," I said to myself out loud in approval. Ruby used her scythe's gun which sounded like a sniper rifle, to propel her forward at a faster rate. As Ruby's scythe was around the Nevermore's neck, she landed vertically on the cliff; Weiss then used her glyphs to keep Ruby on the cliff and to go up from the way they appeared. Ruby then ran up the cliff with the Nevermore in her scythe, and firing rounds to keep going faster up the cliff. At the top she jumped up and used that force to decapitate the Nevermore, its head landing next to her on the cliff's edge while the body fell down the cliff and into the crevice.

"Wow," I heard Jaune say in awe. I turned around and saw Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha looking up at Ruby with awe. I looked for Blake, Yang and Weiss who were looking up to Ruby also, except for their back were towards me so I couldn't see their faces.

"Well that was fun," I said half jokingly. So we all gathered at the top of the cliff and talked about our little adventure, piecing together what events happened when.

"Wait," said Pyrrha looking at me suspiciously. "So you're telling us that you took on that one Deathstalker single handedly and not a single scratch was on you?"

"Well, yea I mean that isn't bad right?"

"Or course not! It's just I never heard of anyone our age being capable fighting on the caliber, never mind other hunters and huntresses."

"What? What are hunters and huntresses?"

"You don't know what those are?"

"Don't you remember? I don't anything, except what I know now and my supposed name."

Right, sorry about that." Apologized Pyrrha. She was really sorry, so I shrugged saying its all good. After another few minutes, two strangers walked up. One had a coffee mug in his hand and the other had some kind of cape to her outfit.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"It's a courtesy to state your name first," I retorted wary of her riding crop, I had my hand reach to my lower back where I didn't have a weapon. I pulled my hand back wondering why my hand instantly reached for that spot.

"Fine, I'm Glynda Goodwitch, now who are you?" the woman said with more hostility.

"Whoa whoa, turn down the hostility," I said with my hands raised. "My name is Skylar, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I take it I should address you as a professor from what these people with me have told me on why they were in that forest." Goodwitch looked at me with a surprise.

"Well, yes…I'm a professor," she said a little taken back by my formality. The male with the coffee mug stepped forward right up to me observing me in a sense as if he was peering into my soul.

"Hhhmmm….." said the male. I looked at him closely, and I noticed his hair wasn't grey but silver; his eyes suggested that he had either brown or black hair sometime ago. I could smell the coffee in his hand; it smelt of a medium roast coffee brewed strongly with a couple of teaspoons of sugar. _I guess I know coffee_ I thought.

"So, uh a medium roast coffee with two teaspoons of sugar huh?" I asked kind of uncomfortable with the male staring at me.

"Close, you forgot the splash of milk though," said the male. I had to smile at that, this guy seemed like an alright guy. "My name is Professor Ozpin, I'm the headmaster at Beacon Academy; do you want to join my school?"

"I never heard of your school before, but if it means fighting those creatures like those in the forest then sure, I can't see why not," I said. Ozpin looked at me for another moment and turned around.

"It's settled then, welcome to Beacon," said Ozpin as he walked away with Goodwitch giving me one last look of questioning before walking away with the headmaster. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders suddenly and saw that Yang had wrapped her arm around me.

"Alright!" Yang cheered. "Way to go on getting accepted to Beacon!" I smiled and I saw everyone was smiling except for Weiss who looked at me with her eyebrows burrowed and her arms crossed.

"Uh, Weiss," I said curious why she looked so angry. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's just that you just so happened to be asleep in the Emerald Forest with no memories and somehow was able to take on two Ursa and a Deathstalker all by yourself," peered Weiss as she rattled off facts as if she was a detective of some sort. "AANND you had your gear on you with your 'name' on a piece of paper that was in your pocket,"

"Well, I really have no idea why I was in that forest and your observation of my story here is well thought up but it wasn't pieced together at all; what is your point then?" I said looking at her with a smirk, knowing she just had a weird feeling about me because she has never heard of this happening to anyone ever.

"Well I have my eye on you! So you better be careful what you do," she said trying to sound superior. I just smiled and gave a thumb up to her. So everyone walked back to the school together all happy with laughter and joking around. I noticed Pyrrha was always close to Jaune but kind of just being there was good enough for her; while Nora was all over Ren but it seemed as if they were childhood friends. Ruby and Yang were talking with Blake, or at least trying to. Blake wasn't one for conversation that much; she seemed more excited to read a book by the looks of her. _She is cute,_ I thought. I shook off the thought though because there was no way she would be interested into a random guy like me. Weiss was off to the side of Blake staring at Yang and Ruby, obviously not wanting to talk to them, while giving me the occasional "evil eye" look over her shoulder. We finally make it to the school's front gate and I halt as soon as I cross the gate.

The campus and the buildings were beautiful; it was as if I stepped into a part of society that was rich. I regained my bearings and I saw that Blake gave me a slight smile in my direction, as if she knew why I stop. _Well I wish I could sketch this scene, with everyone walking to the school across the beautiful campus,_ I thought. I somehow had the thought of drawing in my head. I guessed I could draw since I don't remember anything. I walked behind everyone as we entered a huge building, which I presumed was the auditorium for ceremonies and such. When we walked in, I did a double take; the whole room was crowded with other students and staff. I was confused why we were surrounded by all these people.

"What's going on?" I asked ready for a fight. Weiss looked at me like I was crazy; Yang laughed and pulled me closer to the group.

"No silly!" crackled Yang. "We are about to have our teams formed, Blake and I are a pair already and we will find out who the other pair is to be on our team."

"Oh, that's a relief!" I breathed, relaxing my body. I watched other groups of four walk up and have their team names formed.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," I heard Ozpin say. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. You will work together as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." I looked at the guy on the left, who was named Cardin and he looked like he had some raw strength, if nothing else. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces; and from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" I heard Jaune say with confusion. "Led by..."

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin said to him. Pyrrha gave a good job punch to the shoulder of Jaune; as expected, he fell to the ground. Pyrrha gave a lighthearted smile.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, and this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." I gave a loud cheer from the crowd.

"I'm so proud of you!" yelled Yang giving Ruby a hug congratulating her.

"And finally, for the first time in our academy's history," said Ozpin. Everyone grew silent, team RWBY took their place in front of the crowd. I was to their left, closest to the stairs.

"Thanks to a special case, we have implemented a support role between teams RWBY and JNPR; this role is to be filled by a strong student who is to provide support in combat as a fighter or a medic if needed; now Skylar Auditore step forth. I looked around; no one made a move forward, so I guess that Auditore was me. Ozpin then looked at me and said "Skylar Auditore, please come forward." I nodded and walked up the stage; I heard shocked whispers and mutterings from a few of the crowd. I glanced over to everyone and saw that Yang gave a thumb up, Pyrrha and Blake gave a nod, Ruby was wide eyed like a child, and Weiss was looking furious. So when I walked up to Ozpin he gave a slight nod.

"You have shown your combat ability in the forest, collecting no relics and supporting teams RWBY and JNPR as they made their way to the cliffs. I hereby officially welcome you to Beacon; looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." announced Ozpin. The crowd was silent for a few seconds, then I heard everyone applause. _I think I'm going to like it here,_ I thought with satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry that it took a while, but here it is! Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is now underway, so standby!**

**Chapter 2**

I sat up quickly, looking around for any danger, sweating. I realized that I was in my new room, at Beacon. I had no roommates, because I really wasn't part of a team, so I had a whole room to my self; it even had its own windowsill to sit on. I glanced over at the time and it showed that it was roughly 4:30 in the morning. _I guess I could do some workouts,_ I thought. I hopped out of bed and saw a stack of school supplies, and an envelope on a table. I opened the envelope and a map and a letter was in it. The letter was from Ozpin, the letter had explained that he gave me the school supplies and a map. On top of my books was a piece of paper displaying my schedule for classes. My first class was at nine so I had time to do a little work out and be ready for class. I took the map and looked through it; the layout was much simpler than I thought, there was even a gym that opens at five and closes at eleven at night. I quickly threw on my clothes and packed everything into a knap sack. I saw that there was a key-card for my room on my table, I shoved that into my knap sack and headed out the door. I found my way to the gym by 5:20 since the campus is huge. There was no one in the gym that I could see, but I felt as if someone was watching me.

"Wow, this is a nice place!" I said in amazement. The gym had a track on the edges of the gym with weights, prop weapons of every kind for attacking dummies that looked like the monster in the forest. I put down my stuff and took off my combat boots and shirt, so I was barefoot and shirtless. I noticed that I suddenly felt lighter, as if my boots weighed a lot more than they appeared. I took a look at my boots and saw that around the inside of the boots were 50 pound weights in each boot!

"So I have had an extra hundred pounds slowing me down?" I asked out loud. I decided to run for a little warm-up around the track. I took off at full speed, I felt great, and I felt my body loosening up as I ran each lap. After a while I took all the dummies and placed them all through out the gym in various places, some even up high. I took my place in the middle of the gym, I looked up at the clock on the wall and it said that it was 7:30. I had to finish this quick so I had time to shower and get to class a little early. I shot forward at the first dummy, which represented a Beowolf. I launched a kick at its neck and the dummy's head popped off. I used the off set momentum of my kick to roll to my left at an Ursa Major and punch a hole in the stomach region of the dummy. I roll over the Ursa Major, knocking it down, and used its head as a lunch pad to a King Taijitu that was coiled around a pillar. I slammed my foot on the black head of the snake dummy, cracking it through where the brain would be, and then sliding on its coiled body to stomp through the head of the white half of the Taijitu. I continued to run around the gym for the next fifteen minutes until every dummy had been defeated. I finished in sixteen minutes, so I went to the showers in the locker room for a nice, hot ten minute shower. I put on my school uniform and check it in a mirror to see if it was in order.

_Wow, these uniforms don't look half bad,_ I thought giving myself an approving nod. I then hurried back to my room to drop off my dirty clothes into the wash in my room. It was 8:15 by the time I got to the cafeteria. I looked at the food that was available and decided to just have a cup of coffee. The line to get coffee was surprisingly long; it took twenty minutes to finally get my coffee. I had twenty minutes before I wanted to be in class to take some notes before class. I put two teaspoons of sugar into my coffee and took a sip.

"Awe man, it's a breakfast blend of coffee!" I complained out loud. "Dark roast would have been nicer, but it's something to drink." I swallowed my pride and sipped my coffee while reading my map and schedule. It looked like I wasn't to far from my fist class, maybe about five minutes from class, at the most. I looked at the time, and it showed 8:53.

"Oh no!" I jumped up in surprise, looking around me seeing that I was the only student left in the cafeteria. "I gotta finish this quickly and get to class!" I downed the rest of my coffee in one go, flinching as the hot liquid burns down my throat. I gathered my stuff and headed to class, I walked by a window showing the main courtyard with Weiss sprinting to my direction, with the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR trailing close behind. _I guess they had a late morning,_ I thought continuing forward. I got to class a couple of minutes before class was supposed to start, I sat down in a seat in the back/top row of the coliseum style of desks, and I was hit by exhaustion. I tried to stay awake as I saw teams RWBY and JNPR blunder through the door right before the bell rang for class to start. I then slowly lowered my head to my desk, and faded into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up with a jump, looking around the classroom. The teacher was still talking and everyone was taking notes on the lecture. I looked at the clock and it showed 10:29. "So I was asleep for almost an hour and a half?" I asked my self. As the clock struck 10:30, the bell rang for class to end. The teacher stopped their lecture and told us that we will go over what we learned today tomorrow. I looked at my schedule and saw that all the classes were an hour and a half long, and I had four classes every day with a total of eight classes per week rotating between classes every day. The next class I sat in the middle of the classroom of the right side behind team RWBY with a few rows between team RWBY and I. My seat was directly behind Blake who was next to Yang, was had Weiss on her other side, and Ruby in the center of the classroom next to Weiss. I saw that the class was a math class, I felt confident for some reason about the class.

"I guess, I might have known math before I forgot my past," I muttered. I saw that Blake's bow twitched as if she heard something. She turned around in my direction.

"Good morning Skylar," greeted Blake.

"Morning Blake," I responded in kind. The rest of team RWBY greeted me as Yang heard Blake, which in turn Weiss and Ruby heard Yang who was a little bit louder than the average person.

"I didn't see you in our first class this morning," inquired Blake.

"I was in the far back, I was worn out from the morning workout I had," I explained honestly. Yang looked interested in what workout I was doing to wear me out, but Blake just stared at me as if she was trying out figure out something about me.

"So you had the time to workout and get to class on time?" asked Blake.

"And grab a cup of coffee for breakfast," I added.

"Whoa! What time were you up?" asked Yang before Blake could say anything.

"I got up around 4:30 this morning," I said trying to remember. "I got lost and arrived at the gym at 5:20; I sprinted for two hours and them I did some unarmed sparring with some dummies that were in the forms of the creatures that we fight; I finished all of that by 7:46 and then I hit the showers, got in my uniform, went to the cafeteria, and sat down with a cup of coffee at 8:35."

"Wow, only a two hour workout made you tired?" teased Yang.

"I went at it with my full energy, busting out all that I could in two hours," I defended smiling. "But continuing my story, I lost track of time and I had seven minutes before nine so I downed my coffee and walked to class."

"I'm impressed that I didn't notice you in our first class, and that you had enough time to do all that," said Blake with Yang nodding in agreement.

"Well I just woke up and went on with my day, simple as that," I said shrugging. The bell then rang signaling the start of class and Yang invited me to eat with everyone for lunch after class. As the class wore on, I learned that the math was easy to learn for me; but I noticed some of the other people in the class were having a hard time understanding it. The bell finally rang at noon for lunch to start, so everyone packed up their stuff and headed out the door to lunch. I walked with teams RWBY and JNPR talking about the class and learning about where I am.

"So who wants to go down to Vale this Friday?" asked Yang.

"Vale? What's that?" I asked.

"Really? Are you...oh right."

"Yeah, no memories of anything."

"It's the town nearby with stores and everything! It will be fun, want to come?"

"Sounds interesting, I would like to if nothing comes up," I said excited for a chance to have my memories to start coming back, hopefully. Blake was spaced out for some reason, as if she was thinking of something. I wondered what she was thinking, only for a moment, and then I turned my attention to lunch. It looked exquisite; there was a huge selection of different foods; from hot deli sandwiches to lobster! I helped myself to a salad with some chicken in the mix. I sat next to Ruby on one end with Yang on Ruby's other side and Weiss next then Blake on the other end. Team JNPR was sitting across from us; Jaune sat across from Ruby, Pyrrha was next to him with Ren next to Pyrrha, and Nora at the end. We started talking about our little adventure to Vale for the weekend. We made plans to spend the whole day shopping. Everything was sounding good, as we were about to finish and go outside to relax before our next class I noticed a girl walking by with bunny ears.

"Uh, guys," I said curiously.

"What troubles you Skylar?" asked Pyrrha, which got everyone's attention quickly.

"Are bunny ears allowed to be worn in our uniforms?" gesturing to the bunny eared girl.

""What do you mean, she's a Faunus," injected Blake somewhat testily.

"A what?"

"A Faunus, they're people who share animal traits; they are like us but with real animal characteristics." explained Pyrrha.

"Oh, that's pretty cool actually! I never have seen that before…well at least I don't remember seeing Faunus before." I said. I noticed that Blake relaxed after I said that. _I wonder why she got defensive over the Faunus talk, _I wondered. I soon realized that no one else noticed Blake's reaction to the Faunus topic. _I guess I can talk to Blake to the side sometime._ So everyone was relaxing in the main courtyard by the fountain when I saw Cardin Winchester picking on the bunny eared girl.

"Do you see that?" I asked everyone pointing across the courtyard.

"No, it's to far away; what is it?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Yang.

"I can see what you are talking about," said Blake with a hint of bitterness. "That Cardin guy is picking on that Faunus girl." I nodded towards Blake and I got up and bounded towards Cardin and the girl.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked as I came up to Cardin pulling on the girl's ears, making a joke out of her to his teammates.

"I'm just having some fun buddy," he said sarcastically; his teammates are snickering to his comment.

"I recommend you stop otherwise, you'll regret it," I said angrily. I was furious at team CRDL; they were picking on the girl probably because she is a Faunus. Cardin stopped pulling on the Faunus girl and she ran away; Cardin got up to my face. He was definitely taller than me, and his build was significantly larger than mine.

"So you are deciding to play the little old' hero for the little Faunus?" teased Cardin. He shoved me back, laughing at me defending the girl. "You better watch yourself; otherwise you'll have the wrong people against you."

"I think I know who the wrong people are, you are not; you are weak Cardin."

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Maybe I am," I said while taking a fighting stance.

"You're going wish you hadn't," threatened Cardin, throwing a punch. I stepped to the left and grabbed his arm. Cardin's eyes widened as I swept him from his legs and sending him to the ground. I used the arm that I grabbed to turn Cardin onto his back and put him into a submission hold. Cardin started to squirm wildly as the pain shot up his arm.

"This is what happens when you bully the wrong people," I said while applying more pressure on his joints.

"Alright alight! I give!" yelled Cardin. I released and got up from on top of him.

"Get out of here Cardin, and don't bully Faunus again," I warned Cardin as I watched him walk off furious. I saw off to the side the Faunus girl watching behind a wall.

"You can come out if you want," I called out towards the Faunus girl. The girl came out of hiding and walked shyly towards me.

"T-thank you for defending me," stuttered the girl. She was being extremely timid.

"It's really no big deal, I just hate bullies. By the way do you have a name?" I asked.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina, and I know who you are. You're Skylar Auditore right?"

"Yea, I'm surprised you know who I am. I feel honored to be known." I laughed; this Velvet girl is actually kind of observant.

"Well, you did make an entrance at the ceremony," explained Velvet. She was sounding a little less timid this time.

"That I did, I honestly was not expecting to be called out like that."

"I would guess that, but thank you again Skylar."

"It's no problem, I would do it for all of my friends," I said with a smile. Velvet's eyes widened and she gave a huge smile. She then gave a slight bow and went back to class.

"How nice of you to do that for her," said Pyrrha from behind me. I turned around and saw Blake and Pyrrha behind me with everyone else headed this way.

"I felt offended that someone like Cardin would do that to anyone, Faunus or human."

"Well, that's just grand; I'm glad to see people having honor like that," said Pyrrha with a grudging respect. Blake gave me a warm, almost appreciative smile for defending Velvet. Everyone finally reached the three of us, and Yang gave me a hard slap on the back.

"Nice going! You just helped your first damsel in distress," joked Yang. I laughed, and explained how she is now a friend and that I would do that for anyone of them too.

"I just hate seeing people like that, it bothers me." I said. "So is it almost time for us to go back to class?"

"We have five minutes to be in class! We have to hurry!" exclaimed Weiss. We all hurry hurried to class on the other side of the courtyard, and made it to class with a minute to spare. As we sat down in class, I felt drained of energy suddenly. I was behind Blake and Pyrrha so I decided to ask for advice.

"Blake, Pyrrha I have a question," I whispered. The two turned around curiously. "Is it normal to suddenly feel drained of all energy as if I just used every bit of my energy at once?"

"So is that what happened to you in our first class?" deducted Blake. Pyrrha just stared at me thinking about my question.

"That is what I believe too," I acknowledged Blake's observation.

"Maybe it's your semblance, but with the side effect of exhausting yourself after usage," claimed Pyrrha.

"My semblance?"

Yes, your ability basically."

"I see, so I just need to work on my stamina then."

"That would be the case," agreed Pyrrha. Blake nodded in agreement. Class started not to long after the conversation, I to close my eyes but stay awake. I felt my energy coming back to me as I listened to the class lecture. I tried to take some notes with closed eyes, and it didn't go so well when I opened my eyes. Class was finally over, and I opened my eyes. I saw Blake and Pyrrha staring at me, not looking too thrilled.

"I found a way to stay awake in class," I announced.

"What would that be?" inquired Blake.

"I just stay awake with my eyes closed and I regain my energy back by the end of class."

"Interesting," said Pyrrha. I agreed with Pyrrha; where was the energy coming from and how am I getting my strength? I pondered on the thought of my energy as we walked to our last class of the day; which was apparently monster 101, or studying Grimm for the next hour and a half. We all took our seats and I sat behind team JNPR closer to the back, so I could draw the Grimm's diagrams that were set up behind the professor who was in front of the class room.

"Monsters! Demons! And prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names; but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" boasted the professor. There was silence among the classroom; Ruby apparently was asleep who was startled when the professor laughed. "Uh, and you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy. And as I was saying, Vale, and the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world; our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more to tear you into pieces and that's where we come in." stated the professor as he paced in front of the class. "Huntsmen and Huntresses, individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves; from what you ask? Why the very world!"

"Aye-yap!" said a student behind me; I looked back at him like "really."

"That is what you are training to become but first a story," continued the professor. I started to not listen to the professor's story and I ended up drawing mindlessly. I finished drawing and realized I drew a family that I didn't recognize.

I stared at the picture for a long time; the family consisted of a father, mother, and two children. The strange thing was that the mother was a Faunus; and the daughter had the same ears and tail as the mother, while the son had the eyes. The Faunus mother had fox like characteristics but the father was human.

"This is weird," I whispered to myself. Who were these people? I looked up at the professor, who was still talking about the essence of Huntsmen/Huntress.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" asked the professor.

"I do sir!" blurted Weiss. I looked towards Weiss, she seemed angry about something so I didn't say anything.

"Well then, let's find out," said the professor. "Now step forward, and face your opponent." As Weiss took her gear to the back so she can get into her combat uniform, the class was now buzzing with excitement; everyone gets to see something interesting at last.

I was actually looking forward towards Weiss' challenge. I took a look at the cage that the professor was standing by. There were only two possibilities from what my notes said what Grimm creature could be. It could be a Beowolf or a Boarbatusk; both are tough creatures in large packs. I wanted to say it is a Beowolf in the cage if it is going to be a challenge. Weiss eventually came out ready in her regular outfit, ready with her weapon.

"Go Weiss!" Cheered Yang.

"Fight well!" added Blake.

"Yeah! Represent team RWBY!" yelled Ruby.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" barked Weiss. Ruby then put her head down feeling bad. I knew the Ruby was only trying to support Weiss but Weiss seemed to dislike Ruby because of her position of leader.

"All right," announced the professor while holding a battleaxe behind his back. "Let the match, begin!" The professor swung down on the cage's lock so the door fell forward to the ground. I couldn't see what was in the cage from my angle but I saw a few of the students were on the edge of their seats. Eventually, I saw the tusks of the Boarbatusk; I soon realized that a Beowolf would have been too wild for a class environment.

"This would be a good time to see if I can sketch some of the fight between the Boarbatusk and Weiss; I just have to pick an interesting part of the fight and capture it," I murmured. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss and Weiss rolled to her left as she slashed at the Boarbatusk.

"Ha-ha! Didn't expect that now did you?" bellowed the professor. I saw Weiss gave a quick controlled glance in his direction; as if to say that this is nothing.

"Hang in their Weiss!" cheered Ruby. I got ready to draw this next moment, because I had a feeling that it is going to be worth drawing. Weiss took her stance and glided forward towards the Boarbatusk. The Boarbatusk turned its head sideways and caught Weiss' rapier in its tusks. This caused Weiss to turn slightly and gave the Boarbatusk the opening to smack Weiss's blind side and send her upwards. Luckily, Weiss was holding on to her weapon and was spinning around landing a flip.

"A bold approach, I like it!" remarked the professor. Weiss was now in a struggle to free her weapon from the Boarbatusk. Eventually, her weapon went soaring a short distance away; with the Boarbatusk in the way.

"This is going to be interesting," I said quietly watching intrigued by Weiss' rash move. The Boarbatusk hit Weiss back with its tusks a few feet back even more. Weiss looked a little shell-shocked from the surprising attack.

"Oh-ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" the professor pressed on with his side commentary. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss again while she was getting up, and Weiss just barely rolled out of the way again. Weiss used the moment of the Boarbatusk setting its next attack again to retrieve her weapon. The Boarbatusk rolled up into a ball and started to spin in place, as if it was building speed. Weiss took a stance ready to counter the attack coming up. The Boarbatusk shot forward at an even faster speed than before. Weiss used her glyph to form a barrier shield to stop the attack and dazing the Boarbatusk for a few seconds.

"Weiss! Go for its belly, where there is no armor underneath!" injected Ruby.

"Stop telling me what to do!" screamed Weiss furiously. Weiss then regained her composure and turned her attention to the Boarbatusk. The few seconds were more than enough Weiss, without missing a beat, jumped into the air backwards and landed on a glyph vertically which was holding her in place. The Boarbatusk was now on its back, exposing the soft fleshy body of the creature of Grimm. Weiss shot forward with her rapier forward right into the Boarbatusk's heart. Weiss leaned onto her weapon's handle, panting from exhaustion of the fight.

"Bravo! Bravo! It does appears that we are indeed are in the presence of a true huntress in training," congratulated the professor. "I do afraid that this is all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and remember, be vigilant! Class dismissed." Everyone started to pack up and I realized that I didn't draw the picture. _I'm glad I can remember what moment I want to draw,_ I though as I gathered my stuff. I looked over at team RWBY and saw that Weiss seemed furious as she stormed off away from everyone. I decided not to even to attempt to bother everyone, because I felt that it was not place to interfere.

I finally reach my room after a long day of classes, I was surprisingly not completely tired form the day so I decided to look around my room since I only have passed out and left almost instantly. I knew that my bed was there, there was my little table that had four chairs in case that I have people over. The windowsill still had a pretty view of the forest I found myself in. There was a couch and some comfy chairs in a semi-circle in front of the couch. I even had a small kitchen area with an oven-stove and a fridge, and cabinet space of course.

"Wow, this room pretty spacious for one guy," I said in amazement. The bathroom was actually a simple shower, toilet, and sink counter. I heard the door knock and a voice calling for me.

"Skylar! Are you here?" said the voice. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

"I'm here, I'm coming to open the door now!" I called out to the door and the voice that it was hiding. I opened the door and say Pyrrha with Ren, Nora, and Blake. "Oh hey guys," I said.

"Hello Skylar," Pyrrha greeted.

"What brings you guys to my room?" I asked curiously.

"Oh we just wanted to drop in and…" started Blake, when suddenly, there was a loud noise and a bright yellow figure blasting though the group in front of my door and landing on top of me. It was Yang.

"No one told me that we were going to visit Skylar!" complained Yang. "I wanted to see how his first day at Beacon was."

"Well, I did have an eventful day," I said. "But I would like to invite everyone in, so can you please get up?" I was trying not to laugh as I said this. It was almost comical the way Yang made her entrance.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that," apologized Yang. "I forgot that I was on top of you."

"It's ok so since you are here too, does everyone want some tea?" I asked everyone. Everyone shrugged and complied with the offer. I closed the door as everyone filed in to the couch and chairs while looking around in awe.

"This is a nice place you have here," Ren said with a tired voice.

"And you have your own scenic view from the windowsill," said Pyrrha intrigued by the view of the forest.

"Are your rooms not like this?" I asked as I prepared a large tray with a tea kettle and cups with saucers.

"No, we have four to a room, some desks, a window, and a bookcase; anything else is our stuff that we brought," explained Blake.

"Wow! That's a little packed in isn't?" I admitted. I brought out the tea to the small coffee table that was in the middle of the couch and chairs, I saw that they were still looking around the room. I seated myself in a chair next to Ren and Yang.

"So did you know about the gym here?" asked Yang.

"What about it?"

"Well apparently someone destroyed the training dummies that were meant to simulate real combat, had holes through them or missing limbs. Do you know anything about that?"

"Nope, I didn't know we even had a gym," I lied trying to make it seem as if I really didn't do that. It seemed to work on Yang and Nora, who was in her own world sipping on a cup of tea. Blake, Ren and Pyrrha seemed to have caught on that I knew about the gym.

"Anyways, we were wondering that if can be around us more throughout the day," explained Pyrrha with Yang giving two thumbs up.

"Why do you want me to be with you guys more?" I asked feeling perplexed. Ren actually gave me a slightly surprised look, as if I didn't know something.

"Did you forget you are part of our teams too?" Blake asked. _Oh yea, I did forget that I was part of team RWBY and team JNPR,_ I realized.

"You seem pretty cool, and you are still coming to Vale with us," Nora said out of the blue. Even Pyrrha did a small double take with Ren.

"That too, are you still coming this weekend?" asked Blake.

"Sure I'll come with you guys this weekend; and sorry for not being around more today, I'll be with you guys more too," I vowed. I knew that everyone in the room were good people, I also wondered where Ruby and Weiss were at. I gave a look back at the door for a few moments before turning my attention to everyone.

"What is it?" asked Pyrrha.

"I was just wondering where the little one the snow child, and Jaune," I pointed out to everyone.

"Well we have no idea where Jaune is, I am getting worried myself," said Pyrrha sounding more worried than the rest of her team.

"As for Ruby and Weiss, Weiss went to talk to the Professor Port and Ruby is studying a in her bed for since she had a talk with Ozpin," reported Blake.

"Awe, my lil sis is studying like a good student!" exclaimed Yang happily.

"Okay…" I said glancing at Yang awkwardly. I turned my attention to Blake and Pyrrha who are the only ones that are doing all of the talking. "So who is Professor Port?"

"Seriously? He was the last professor we had, where Weiss fought the Boarbatusk," said Pyrrha sounding almost appalled that I didn't know who Professor Port was.

"Sorry, I didn't catch his name in class. I was drawing sketches of the Grimm and a random portrait," I said.

"Ooohhh art!" exclaimed Nora.

"Yes Nora, art," I said turning to face Nora. I noticed that Nora was not on the couch where she was just a second ago. I turned around and saw Nora at the small table with my drawings.

"NORA!" yelled Ren sounding exhausted. Nora put down the drawings and smiled at Ren.

"What's up Ren?" asked Nora innocently. I looked at Nora and laughed.

"It's ok, Nora can you bring the drawings with you?" I asked smiling.

"Sure!" Nora said cheerfully. I took hold of the drawings that Nora handed to me and I showed everyone the drawings.

"Wow, these are really amazing Skylar," said Pyrrha being impressed by my detail of my drawings.

"It is only a sketch of the Grimm, nothing special," responding to Pyrrha's praise. I saw that Blake was staring at the family photo that I drew.

"Do you know these people?" demanded Blake suddenly serious. I was taken aback by her sudden tone. I was a little speechless, but I gave my best to explain the drawing.

"Well…you see…I drew this when I wasn't paying attention and I have no current memory of anyone in the portrait," I sighed. I gave Blake an honest stare, showing that I was being sincere. Blake seemed to know someone in the picture.

"Wait, is that a Faunus and a human as a family?" asked Yang pointing at the sketch after looking at the Grimm drawings. I wondered why she pointed that out.

"It is, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well you see, Faunus and humans have never been known to actually form families before; so it is quite unusual to see that even in a drawing," explained Blake. I was almost positive that Blake knew something that she wasn't sharing. I wanted to ask but I decided to wait when we can talk more privately sometime.

"I see," I noted understanding the situation a little better. I took a long look at the picture, it had to be someone I knew before I lost my memories. The woman in the drawing looked very beautiful and the father I could tell was a ladies man in his youth days.

"Oh man!" bellowed Pyrrha. I quickly turned to Pyrrha's direction who shot stood right up. "Look at the time! It is getting late and have another long day tomorrow! Thank you for your time Skylar!" I gave a slight bow to the members of team JNPR as they left the room. I looked at the clock in my room and it showed 9:45 pm.

"I guess we better go too, before it gets too late," said Blake to Yang. Yang wanted to stay longer, but Blake grabbed Yang by her arm and started to drag Yang out the door. "And thank you for the tea, it was a nice pleasant flavor."

"Anytime, you guys come by whenever," I said to Blake. Blake looked at me for a moment and left with Yang whining about leaving so soon. I poured myself the last cup of tea and added a splash of milk. I then cleaned everything else and sat down with a cup of tea at a chair by the drawings. I sipped on my tea as I studied the sketches of the Grimm, trying to learn the anatomy of these dark creatures. I finished my tea and looked at the time, it showed 10:30 pm. I cleaned my cup and packed up my drawings of the Grimm. I took the family portrait and I pinned it in the windowsill, so I can look at it when I sit in the windowsill. I changed into some shorts that I bought from some money that Ozpin let me have to buy some extra clothes, and then I crawled into bed finally able to sleep. _I still wonder who is that family is. What is Blake hiding? And most importantly, who was I before I lost my memories?_ I wondered as I drifted off to sleep.

**How was this for a chapter? please inbox or leave a review on the story so far! I can't wait to let you readers find out what happens next! Thank you for your patience! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just finished chapter 3 and I'm starting chapter 4 soon! This is where the story is coming together about Skylar! Please inbox me what you think! :) **

Chapter 3

*8 years ago*

Under a large tree sat a woman with fox ears and tail and a child basking in the coolness of the shade provided by the tree. The mother was carving wood while the boy was enjoying the view around him. The view was on top of a hill, surrounded by trees with a city in the distance.

"Mom! Why do you and sis have those ears and tail and I don't?" asked the boy.

"That's because you have your father's looks son," said the boy's mother.

"And my eyes?" asked the boy. The mother stopped carving. She then handed the now finished carving to her son.

"This yours now," said the mother getting up from her spot under the tree. "You have my eyes, use them to see beyond society's ignorance; you and your sister are the result of your father and I being able to be together."

"What do you mean result? Are we special?" asked the boy watching his mother start walking towards a small house nearby next to a patch of woods.

"More than you two know," hinted the mother while turning to throw a smile that made the boy cheer gleefully. The boy got up and chased his mother while trying to catch her tail. The mother gave a pleasant laugh playing along with her son who she kept just out of reach until the boy surprised her mother with a sudden dive and playfully tackled his mother with an embrace. The two started to roll on the ground laughing in front of the small house.

*Present Day*

My eyes opened suddenly, I sat up in my bed drenched in a cold sweat. I felt tears running down my face, as if I had tears of joy. _What was that dream? Why did I dream of that woman and child? Was I there? Or was that child me? _I was speculating on these thoughts for a few minutes. I looked at the clock and realized the time was 9 am.

"I'm glad today is Friday, I was able to sleep in," I grumbled, half-asleep. I crawled out of bed, and walked towards the shower. I sat under the shower for a good 30 minutes waking up from a heavy sleep. I walked out of the shower and threw on some clothes, a pair of light blue jeans, sneakers, and a grey hoodie. _I'm glad Ozpin lent me some money for clothes and other stuff, what was the money called again? Lin?_ I thought about Ozpin and his generosity towards me. I did realized that I was actually not the only person that came into the school by Ozpin's invitation, Ruby was able to enter beacon two years early from an helping the attempt to stop some robbery. Ozpin saw her fighting skills and had Ruby come to Beacon. There was a knock on my door, it was probably Yang or Nora trying to be my wakeup call or something silly like that. Even though it has been only a week so far at Beacon, I have felt as if I have bonded with teams RWBY and JNPR pretty well. I walked over to the door with my hoodie in my hands trying to pull my shirt out from inside the hoodie. I opened the door without looking and said "Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Uhm, thank you," said my guest. I stopped fumbling with my hoodie and realized that my "guest" was not Yang or Nora, but it was Blake.

"Oh sorry about this!" I began, throwing on my shirt as quickly as possible. "I wasn't thinking when I answered the door!" Blake gave a soft smile, which reminded me of the dream I had of that woman.

"It's ok, I just dropped by to see if you were ready to go; but I can see that you were just about ready, I'll go tell the others," addressed Blake walking out towards the door.

"Hold on for a moment, I did have a few questions to ask," I blurted. Blake stopped and turned to me looking slightly confused. I cleared the small table and set up some tea for the two of us.

"So what do you want to ask?" Blake inquired. I took a sip of tea, and let out a refreshed breath trying to form my thoughts into an intelligent manner.

"Well remember that picture I drew on Monday?" I mentioned. Blake took a moment to recall what picture I was talking about. I showed her the picture of the family.

"Yes I remember now, what about the picture?"

"I well this morning I just woke up from a dream involving the woman and the little boy, I they had a conversation about the boy being special or something like that."

"What do you mean by special?"

"I think by who the child is, and his twin sister."

"Sister?"

"Yea, he has a twin sister who is also like him but they look different."

"So why bring this up to me?" asked Blake. I took a long look into eyes, almost as if they were piercing my soul.

"I only brought this up to you because you a Faunus yourself," I stated sounding sure of myself. Blake's eyes told me the truth. "Your eyes show me the truth, cat eyes from what it looks like; am I wrong?"

"What gave you the suspicion that I was a Faunus?" asked Blake. I explained from the time I first saw the Faunus girl and the talk about the Faunus in general.

"And that is how I guessed that you were a Faunus, by the way you reacted."

"I am a Faunus, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone your secret is safe with me," I vowed. Blake seemed glad that someone knew and didn't care that she was a Faunus. "The reason I'm asking you in particular about this photo is because when you saw the drawing, it seemed as if you knew the woman." Blake nodded in reply.

"I knew her, she was part of the White Fang with me from the beginning."

"The White Fang?"

"It is, well was, a civil rights group that wanted the Faunus to be treated like equals."

"So what happened?"

"At first it was not working, then the leader stepped down and the White Fang became more radical; having turned their signs into weapons of war."

"So I take it you were part of the violence for a while then you realized that it was wrong, so you left."

"Right, that woman in the drawing never agreed with the more radical ideals of the new leader; so she was one of the first to leave to White Fang."

"Wow, she must have been a very peaceful person."

"She was a Huntress, but one day she vowed to never take arms again no matter what."

"Do you know anything about her now?"

"Well…she died in a fire, her home was near a small patch of woods outside of the city."

"In front of the house had a large tree on top of a hill?" I asked sounding shocked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Blake replied waiting for me to answer. I looked down at my cup of tea in shock. _She was probably my mother and I was that little boy in the drawing! _I thought excitedly. I finally knew something of my past, but I now had no mother either.

"Her home was in my dream, and I think that the dream was a memory of my childhood," I said. Blake took a sip of her tea and looked at me.

"So you are saying that your mother was Elizabeth Volpe?"

"I believe so, I must regain my memories to find out what happened to me and my family!" I bellowed. Blake stared at me for a long moment.

"So that would mean you are a Faunus as well, but you don't look like a Faunus," Blake said looking for ears and such.

"Well in the dream I had my father's looks, and her eyes; do my eyes seem like a Faunus' to you?" I asked, if it was true, then I am Elizabeth Volpe's son. Blake stared at my eyes and her eyes opened in surprise.

"Your eyes, they are just like hers…" Blake uttered in total disbelief.

"What are they like?" I asked excitedly. I want to know what my mother's eyes look like.

"They are a light brown with a mix of grey, as if it was a dull gold color…" whispered Blake. "The pupils are narrow vertically too."

"It sounds amazing," I said in awe. Blake nodded, seemingly calm on this news; or she could be in a slight shock.

"It is, a human with Faunus eyes; but you have Faunus blood, is it possible to be half Faunus half human?"

"Maybe that is how I am special, showing that humans and the Faunus can coexist with each other."

"That would seem to be the case, but let's find more about your past before we say anything," Blake suggested, taking another sip of tea.

"I agree," I said. If everything was true about my family, then there must have been enemies to my family.

"Maybe we can find out more when we go to Vale today and tomorrow we can do our own searching," suggested Blake. I nodded in agreement smiling. I can finally find out who I really am.

"Did you happen to know who my father is too then?" I asked as I gathered up the tray that had the kettle and tea cups.

"I'm sorry I don't know who it would it be, I have seen your mother since I was a little girl and that was just by chance," Blake explained sadly.

"Oh…" I muttered looking down. "Do you know what she was like though?" Blake looked out my window as if to remember a good memory.

"Oh yes, she was a beautiful and wonderful person; she helped everyone who needed help, she believed in helping everyone no matter who they were." reveled Blake. I looked at Blake, she admired my mother; she must have been a really good person to have leave such an impression on Blake. I packed away the milk and sugar cubes, and cleaned up the dishes as Blake played back her memories in her head. After a few minutes of being done and gathering my bag for the unavoidable shopping trip, I grasped Blake's shoulder and she turned to face me.

"Everyone is waiting for us, let's go," I said giving a friendly look. Blake smiled and nodded.

"Yes, let's go to the others; I hope we can find out more about your past," whispered Blake. She sounded as if she has now found a lost memory and is now finding it herself as well.

*A Few Hours Later*

"So what took you so long to get Skylar?" asked Yang. I was with team RWBY and JNPR in an airship.

"We started talking," replied Blake.

"Ssssuurrreee," suggested Yang giving a wink. I brought my face into the palm of my hand. _Why does Yang have to be like that?_ I whined on my head. Blake just shook her head and pulled out her book and started reading.

"I have seen your nose in that book since we boarded the airship; what is the book about?" I asked. Blake seemed so engulfed in the book, that I was almost sure that she didn't hear me.

"Uhm…Bla-"

"It's about a man with two souls; each fighting for control of his body," explained Blake. I was intrigued by the sound of the book.

"Great! Now I want to find a copy of the book myself! And you are going to help me find a copy!" speaking light heartedly. Yang started laughing, the others look confused on why she was laughing.

"Nice try lover boy," laughed Yang. "Trying to ask Blake out on a date? It was pretty smooth and all, but I think Blake won't go with you buddy." _How does she come up with stuff like that?_ I thought. I just wanted help from Blake and maybe we can find more about my past and mother while we are out and about.

"Look…Yang…you got it wrong…I jus-," I started to explain, starting to feel embarrassed from the attention that Yang was causing to me.

"Actually, I would love go," Blake said suddenly. Yang's eyes shot open with surprise and everyone that was listening to our talk turned their heads in surprise. I was worried that Blake was misinterpreting what I said thanks to Yang. "Plus we can finish where we left off from earlier this morning." Yang nearly died from hearing what Blake said; as well as everyone else, except Ren and Nora. Ren was napping and Nora was looking out the window not paying any kind of attention at all. I was nearly thrown off by Blake myself, but I realized that wasn't paying attention to Yang's whole date fiasco idea. So I smiled knowing that Blake was on the same page as me.

"Great, sounds like a plan!" I exclaimed. _Poor Yang, she thinks that we are going on a date; and she convinced everyone else on the ship too._ I thought. So when the airship landed, Blake and I got up got up with Ruby and Weiss; I had to help Yang up who was on the floor in shock. Pyrrha followed Jaune off the ship while Nora woke Ren up and dragged him off the ship while talking about what she wants to do. Yang went to go shopping (probably to a mall to look at boys), Ruby went to a dust shop to do reading of weapon magazines, Weiss went off to a fancy café, Pyrrha and Jaune decided to wander the streets together, and Nora had taken Ren to a candy shop. Blake and I found a book store after walking around for a few minutes. As we walked inside, Blake greeted the shop keeper; and the shop keeper waved at Blake.

"It's been a while Miss Belladonna!" beamed the shop keeper.

"Yes it has Mr. Walker, and this is my friend Skylar," smiled Blake while introducing me.

"Ah, a new face! A pleasure to meet you Mr.…?" asked Mr. Walker.

"Sorry, I don't know my real last name because I lost my memories; but Ozpin at Beacon gave me the name of Auditore," I explained and told Mr. Walker about my story of waking up in the forest while leaving out Elizabeth Volpe story because I wasn't even sure of the whole story.

"Well that is a tale," said Mr. Walker sounding intrigued in my story.

"That it is sir," I said agreeing. After another few minutes of small talk, Blake went off to search the second floor of the bookstore, while I searched the first for the book that we came for.

"Mr. Auditore, hold on for one second," called out Mr. Walker

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You look a lot like a young man who used to come in here all the time when he was your age, he was a brilliant strategist and peaceful man," reminisced Mr. Walker.

"What was his name?" I inquired now having my attention him. _Is he talking about my father possibly?_ I wondered feeling excited for a clue about my family so soon.

"His name was James Maslow, he also was a Huntsmen; a darn good one too," stated Mr. Walker. I wanted to ask more, but Blake came down the stairs with a copy of the book that we were looking for.

"I found it," announced Blake. I turned towards her and nodded appreciatively. I took the book and paid for it, and placed it in my bag.

"Fantastic! We still have a few hours before we meet up with everyone else, so do you want to go sit at a café for relax?" I asked. Blake seemed to like the idea.

"Find us an outside table at this place," said Blake as she scribbled a name and rough directions to the café from where we were at.

"Where are you going?" I asked curious on why she was going off on her own.

"I just remembered a thing I have to do real quickly, it won't take long," explained Blake as she hurried out the door. As soon as she left, Mr. Walker chuckled softly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have never seen Mrs. Belladonna this sociable with anyone before, you must be a good person for her to talk to you so casually."

"That so?" I noticed a small book with no title or author on a small shelf next to Mr. Walker's counter. I picked up the book and flipped open the book. There was no words at all in the book.

"Ah, you seemed to have found a journal book," said Mr. Walker craning his neck to peer over at the book I was looking at.

"Cool, how much will it cost?" I asked reaching into my pocket for some money.

"Just take it, it's not even supposed to be in a bookstore so I can't charge you for it; but why do you want it if I may ask?"

"So I can record everything that has happened to me and maybe make it into a story and sell it as a novel."

"Now that is an idea."

"Thank you so much for the books Mr. Walker," I said giving him a tip.

"It is my pleasure to help out any associate of my favorite customer Mrs. Belladonna," replied Mr. Walker. "Oh and please call me Zayden, I do hope to see you again soon."

"As do I Zayden, thank you again for everything; I now must take my leave and find that café that Blake told me to go to," I said. I left the store feeling good, about everything. _Maybe there are school records of Mr. Maslow at Beacon, I should talk to Ozpin about that._ I speculated. I followed Blake's directions and eventually found the café no problem (after asking for directions a few times). The only outdoor seats that even had were on a second floor balcony, which I had no problem with. I ordered a two cups of tea explaining that I had someone meeting me here. As soon as the waitress walked away, Blake came up the stairs from inside the café and took her seat across from me.

"Welcome back," I said.

"Thank you."

"So if I may, what thing did you remember?"

"I can't say, it is personal."

"Alright I understand, by the way I already ordered tea for you as well for myself."

"How did you know I would want tea?"

"Because you never asked for coffee whenever you came to visit my room."

"How observant of you," noted Blake. I smiled and the waitress came by with our tea, it came in a kettle still, sugar cubes in a little bowl and a tiny pitcher of milk. Blake poured her tea and added a sugar cube with milk. I just had three sugar cubes in my tea. We sat in silence for a while looking at the view of the city skyline over the sun that was slowly settling. I some of the local police taping off a shop.

"I wonder what happened there," I said to Blake pointing to the scene.

"It was probably a dust shop robbery," hypothesized Blake.

"Who would steal dust?"

"Probably some criminal organization, like Roman Torchwick; but everyone thinks the White Fang is responsible because people still have trouble accepting the Faunus."

"Why is that?"

"Remember the war from history?"

"Oh yea, the Faunus war."

"Correct."

"That is stupid, the war is over so people shouldn't be so hard you guys," I said.

"You do know you are also one of us," Blake said reminding me. _Right, I almost forgot that I am part Faunus,_ I realized. The feeling of this knowledge is exciting, as if I have a job to do. I laughed suddenly, Blake looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have had a nice time today being so casual today," I admitted.

"I'm glad you did and all, but we didn't get to find anything about your past."

"Actually, we did."

"When?"

"Mr. Walker from the bookstore said there used to be a young man who looked a lot like me."

"Really? Did you get a name?"

"I did, his name was James Maslow; he was a Huntsmen himself." Blake looked down at her tea, she seemed confused.

"That doesn't make sense, how can he of all people be your father?"

"You have heard of him?"

"Yes, he used to a very large supporter of the anti-Faunus movement."

"What?" I asked feeling crushed by that news. _My dad hated Faunus? How can that be possible?_ I pondered on this for a while.

"Well when we head back to the school, we can look him up and maybe find anything about him."

"Yes, we can."

"You look like you just came up with something."

"I did, so if my dad WAS anti-Faunus, that could mean my mother had done something to change his thoughts about the Faunus, and he fell in love for my mother; I mean that is a bit of a stretch and all, but it's all I can hope for."

"I grew up in an all Faunus environment, and the facts may not even be true; I only heard that Maslow was a supporter, he could have easily have been in a situation where he was labeled as anti-Faunus."

"Thanks for the reassurance Blake, I'm thankful to have a person like you helping with this situation." Blake reached across the table and placed her hand on top of my hand.

"Anything for a friend, no a comrade, in need of my assistance." I smiled in knowing that Blake was such a great person. I held my stare towards Blake for a while. After a while, I saw Weiss, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jaune in the corner of my eye. Jaune was holding a large load of shopping bags with Pyrrha spotting him.

"Well, I guess our time alone together is coming to an end; let us greet our friends!" I said. Blake seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh as she watched me lean back on my chair and peered down over the edge of the balcony that we were sitting on. "Hey guys we're up here!" Ruby waved at us smiling.

"Oh hey guys! We were just wondering where you two were at," called out Ruby.

"I thought you two would have been snogging," joked Yang. I dropped my head down while shaking my head in disbelief. Yang is still going on about the whole date. Blake gave a soft chuckle at my discomfort.

"Are you two done?" injected Weiss impatiently. "We do have a ride back to Beacon! So if you can stop goofing off we just MIGHT make it to the airship in time!" I waved at Weiss in acknowledgement. She turned her head away from me and speed ahead of everyone. I shrugged and paid for Blake and I's tea and we walked down to the street with everyone else that were waiting.

"Where's Ren and Nora?" I asked noticing that they were missing besides Weiss who walked off away from us.

"Ren said that they were going to meet us in front of the airship," explained Pyrrha.

"I hope so," I said.

"Don't worry-I am confin-WOAH!" began Jaune as he tripped and started to drop all of the shopping bags.

"Whose bags are theses?" I asked as I spilt the carry load with Jaune.

"Yang's she made Jaune carry everything for her, he sadly had no problem at first until he started walking for the past hour," revealed Pyrrha almost as if she was giving praise to Jaune for carrying everything for such a long time.

"Well have no more worries, I am here to help now," I said. I took the majority of the bags in my arms, while carrying shoe boxes between my arms.

"How come you can do that so easily?" whined Jaune.

"Because I have more confidence in my ability," I explained.

"That's it, let me give you some advice, if you have more confidence in yourself while keeping a cool-tempered head, always thinking one step ahead you will never fall short of your goals," I suggested to Jaune. Jaune seemed to take in the advice well and gave me a goofy grin as he walked away.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, thanks Skylar," thanked Pyrrha. I gave a nod and she sped up to Jaune to stay by his side.

"I like Jaune, he has a good heart; and Pyrrha seems to like him," I said.

"I always thought that Jaune was just a bit weird, but I can see what you mean," agreed Blake. Blake and I followed Jaune and Pyrrha to the airship, everyone else was already there waiting for us.

"Finally!" exclaimed Weiss. "We almost would have to leave you four behind! I had to convince the pilot to wait five minutes, hurry up and get on."

"It's good to see you too Weiss, thanks for the warm welcome," I called out towards her. Jaune and I set down the bags and we gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally! A break at least," panted Jaune.

"I agree, Yang went overboard didn't she?" I said plopping myself in a seat next to Jaune. I quickly thought that I was going to be exhausted, but I noticed that I wasn't even tired yet.

"So, what did everyone do in town?" I asked.

"I went to a dust shop and read magazines about weapons," said Ruby cheerfully.

"Anything new about any weapons and weapon parts?" I wondered. Ruby started to list off these new attachments that would be great for her Crescent Rose.

"I just can't wait for a chance to try that new ammo for Crescent Rose!" squealed Ruby.

"Crescent Rose? What's that?" I asked.

"That's right! You haven't heard what our weapon's names were have you?"

"I haven't, I didn't even know that your weapons have names."

"Right, my scythe is called Crescent Rose; it is also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle!"

"That would explain how you can launch yourself at high speeds."

"You noticed?"

"I did, so what are everyone else's weapon names?"

"My weapon is called Ember Celia," said Blake gesturing to her gauntlets.

"Mine is called Gambol Shroud," said Blake pointing to her weapon on her back.

"Mine is Crocea Mors, it is a bit old school but it gets the job done," said Jaune slightly embarrassed.

"I actually like your weapon Jaune, it is simple and elegant in its craftsmanship," I comforted Jaune.

"Thanks," said Jaune.

"I call my weapon StormFlower," spoke Ren. He pulled out his pistols that seemed to have very sharp axe like dagger blades attached to the ends of the barrels.

"That is actually pretty cool."

"Oh oh! Mine is called Magnhild," beamed Nora.

"I remember your weapon quite well, kind of scary that you would have a weapon like that," I admitted.

"How so?" asked Nora.

"No reason," I said grinning a little. "What about you Pyrrha?"

"Mine are called Miló and Akoúo̱, my sword is also a carbine and spear; I can cover all ranges of combat if need be," explained Pyrrha.

"How well thought out; and Weiss what is yours if you care to share?"

"Mine Myrtenaster, a rapier with dust loaded into a chamber for dust attacks."

"That is very interesting, but I am not even going to attempt to pronounce the name your weapon nor Pyrrha's!" I said laughingly. Everyone started to laugh with me.

"So what are the names of your weapons?" asked Ruby sounding very curious.

"I don't know, I don't even think I have a name yet," I said sadly.

"Right, your memories and all that stuff," said Ruby feeling bad.

"Well let's see," I said. Ruby looked up excited. "From the way I use my blade, I can name it Cavaliere Del Vento,"

"That sounds so cool!" said Ruby with awe.

"And my pistols are called Ombra and Luce,"

"Now you have your weapons' names! They are like people, or an extension of ourselves! So we have to treat them like they are people," explained Ruby passionately. I nodded in agreement feeling Ruby's passion about weapons.

"Oh yea! We got side tracked, I almost forgot what everyone did today!" I said.

"Well I'm sure you know I did today, I went to the mall to shop and look for the new cd of the boy band Achieve Men," said Yang.

"Jaune and I walked around the city looking at the sights," said Pyrrha.

"Ren and I went to a candy store!" exclaimed Nora.

"She dragged me all over, going from one candy to another," complained Ren looking exhausted.

"That sounds like you had a good time Nora, and Ren seemed to have had his day cut out for him," I said feeling bad for Ren. I thought that Nora had a thing for Ren but it seems that Nora and Ren are childhood friends. "What about you Weiss?"

"Well unlike everyone else here, I went to fix my weapon; I had to get it cleaned and sharpened, and I went to a dust shop and bought some more dust to use," said Weiss.

"Well, thank you for being responsible and all, but today was supposed to be a day to relax wasn't it? I asked.

"Yup!" piped Ruby.

"There you go, just have fun more Weiss and relieve stress by relaxing more," I suggested. Weiss was going to say something but she changed her mind and walked away to another seat away from everyone. Our ship landed not to long after and we all got off, with Jaune and I carrying Yang's bags again.

"This is not going to be fun," muttered Jaune.

"Hey Jaune, you carried these in town mostly, just stack the rest on me and I'll take over form here, get some rest buddy," I said. Jaune looked grateful and complied with my offer.

"Ok, that's all of it," announced Jaune.

"Alright, have a good night Jaune!" I said feeling the weight finally settling in as Jaune went ahead with the rest of team JNPR to their room.

"You got it Skylar?" asked Yang.

"No problem," I said. I carried Yang's bags all the way to team RWBY's room.

"Here we are, thanks Skylar for being such a sport!" thanked Yang.

"Sure thing, well I think I'll get some shut eye and read tomorrow then maybe start my writing later that day," I said.

"Good night Skylar!" said Ruby!

"See ya later!" Yang grinned.

"Night," stated Weiss.

"Good night," Blake gently spoke. "I enjoyed our day today, maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I would love too," I said smiling. I waved everyone goodbye and walked towards my room. I walked into my room and placed my new book and the Journal on the table; and I quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and crawled into bed. _Today was such a good day, no worries and I even found out who my dad might be! And even my time with Blake was great, I am so glad to be friends with everyone here._ I thought in my head as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 *2 years ago* "Skylar! Get your sister out of here! Your mother and I will hold them off!" shouted the man. I stood my ground holding my unconscious sister in my arms. "I will come back to help! If you two stay, you'll be killed! Please come with us if I can't stay; we can go into hiding, Mielikki and I aren't known by them yet so we can go to school and live our lives as normal people!" I pleaded. I knew that they were going to sacrifice themselves for us, they believe that we have the power to end all of the hate and violence between humans and the Faunus. "You know full well that we are staying, I know that you already have a plan for vengeance towards Roman's forces but you must not seek them out just yet; you have to go to Beacon Academy and train yourself to be a great Huntsman and your sister to be a Huntress. Build your reputation among everyone and then reveal everything when the time is right. Be vigilant!" explained the man. I see a fire erupt nearby, lighting up the scene. A small house ignite into flames with a Faunus woman fighting some men in front of the house. "James hurry up!" yelled the Faunus. "I need help, I won't be able to hold them all off alone forever you know!" "On the way Elizabeth!" yelled the man named James. "Skylar, remember who you are; you are a Maslow, my son and a Faunus, always keep that in mind." The man James ran off to help Elizabeth. "I won't forget this!" I cried quietly while running into the night through the woods nearby. I heard screams of pain as I distanced myself, they grew fainter and I knew that my mother and father were gone. I sat my sister Mielikki against the base of a tree and held her in my arms while crying softly. I felt Mielikki stir, so I dried my tears quickly and pulled back to get a look at her face. She looked just like me, but with fox ears and a tail that was laid out on a tree root next to her. I shook her awake softly. "Skylar?" groaned Mielikki. "Where are we? And where are mom and dad?" "I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything!" I cried out while looking into her hazel eyes, all I could see was our dad in her eyes. "What happened?" she asked. "Roman's forces found our home," I said. Mielikki's eyes opened in shock followed by a gasp and her hand slowly covering her mouth as she starts to realize what I am about to say. "You are lucky that you are a heavy sleeper, because the sight wasn't pretty; dad ordered me to run away with you while they bought us some time." "N-no…I can't believe it," whispered Mielikki her eyes tearing up. I pulled her head into my shoulder. Mielikki started to cry loudly while clutching my shirt. "It's ok, it's ok, I'll always be here for you sis; I will finish what our parents have started and end all this fighting between the Faunus and humans," I whispered trying comfort us both. "S-s-s-so where do we go now?" sniffled Mielikki. "We find an old home that none lives in and we live there by scavenging what we need from the city, maybe even have a job so we can have money for supplies like clothes and food." I explained feeling more determined to survive for my sister's sake. "Okay Skylar, I will follow your lead," said Mielikki while drying up her eyes. I could tell that her anger is rising towards Roman and his forces. "I know how you are feeling, one day we will get revenge on Roman and those making the White Fang change themselves," I vowed. Mielikki nodded her head, her eyes filled with tears of fury; I now had a goal to reach and at least one member of my family survived, which is also an important player in our parent's plan, my dear twin sister. "I hope you are ready Roman, because I will kill you when the time is right!" *Present day* I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I finally got to somewhat see what my father looked like, except it was too dark in my dream to see his face clearly; but I could tell that we looked alike and his eyes were the same as Mielikki in my dream. I sat up in bed looking towards the window, thinking. If I was going to able have revenge, then I am going to need to find my sister. Where would she be? In the hiding place that we found back when I was with her? I wondered on these thoughts for a while as I crawled out of bed. "So who is this Roman guy? I probably shouldn't tell Blake about the Roman guy yet, but I should tell her about my sister; she can help for sure," I said to myself as I dressed down and hopped into the shower. After my shower, I threw on some dark blue jeans and a grey shirt that had some stripes running across. I grabbed my new journal and sat myself in the windowsill watching the rising sun shine its rays on a new day. I got it, I'm going to write this journal as if it was a novel; so that way I can let others know my story when the time is right! I thought excitedly. I began to write all of my experiences here at Beacon from the time I first woke up, to the present moment that I was in. After I finished writing, I slipped on my boots and headed for the library to see if I can find old school records of previous students. The library was huge, it was only two floors but the size of the room itself was enormous. I walked up to the librarian who was organizing books on a cart. The librarian saw me approach him and smiled at me. "Good morning Mr. Auditore, I was wondering if I were going to ever see you here," greeted the librarian. "You were expecting me?" I asked surprised. "Yes, I heard about your situation from Professor Ozpin about your lost memories and I figured that you would come here to do research; but I am surprised that it has been this long, you seem like a young man who likes books," explained the librarian. I looked at him surprised the Ozpin told anyone about my story, and this guy seems to know information pertaining to what I am looking for. "Has he told anyone else about my story?" "Not that I know of, why do you ask?" "Now that is weird, I was just wondering who else knew." "So now to business then! What can I help you with Mr. Auditore?" "First, what is your name? And second, I need to look up two former students in old school records." "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mr. Light, as you can tell I am the librarian here at Beacon. Now the school records, if you would please follow me," stated Mr. Light as he walked up a staircase up to the second floor. I followed Mr. Light all the way to a back room. As I entered the room, I realized that it was bigger than I thought it would be, it was almost the size of a classroom on campus, but just a bit smaller. There was a decently sized table in the center of the room with only four chairs, probably because this room was only used by small groups of people; if ever at all. Mr. Light took a deep breathe, reviling in the smell of books that lingered in the air. "So this is the room?" I asked keeping an eye around the room trying to figure out where to begin. "Yes, welcome the record room. Now who are you trying to research?" "One human, one Faunus. They should have been in the same year as each other if one attended the academy," I presented to him as if it will be easy. "Interesting, not to many Faunus in the past have been here at Beacon until recently. What are the names of the two you are looking for?" "The Faunus is named Elizabeth Volpe, and the human is named James Maslow; I think they were classmates at some point." "Ah, I know those names quite well! In fact I was on their team, but why do you want to look them up?" asked Mr. Light now sounding if he was on guard about them or something. "Well, it is hard to explain but their names came across to me in a dream so I want to know who they are; and since you knew them maybe you can help even more by telling me a little about them," I said looking at Mr. Light hopefully. "I see, well let's see…they should be…ah! Here they are!" bellowed Mr. Light. Mr. Light brought out a large file labeled "team JADE". "JADE? What kind of team is called JADE?" I said. "My team was, now if you would please kindly tell me now for the real reason why you wanted to look these two people up?" "Well, can you believe the far-fetch sounding reason?" "Try me." I took a deep breathe ready to explain the majority of the details. "So I have been having the dreams about them and I now have reason to believe that they were my parents," I said watching Mr. Light's face have its eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "That is a bit far-fetched, a Faunus and a human forming a family together? It is unheard of." said Mr. Light in slight disbelief. "Right, but the problem I know that they have died about two years ago and I am trying to find out more about them; I am also trying to find their killer and my sister." "You have a sister too?" "That is what I believe, she is supposed to be my twin with a Faunus' look and I take upon the more human look." "So you and your sister are half human, half Faunus?" "You would be correct, so I it is safe to assume that their relationship was not known to everyone?" "Yes and no, they were extremely close and worked well together in combat; I never would have thought that they would actually have a family." "That so? They did get along well? I heard otherwise from another source, I wonder who spread that rumor about them…" "Who did you hear that rumor from?" "They don't wish to be disclosed, so I can't say their name but I can tell they admired my mother, Elizabeth Volpe, very much." "That is the only thing that matters for now, I would like to meet this person though." "You actually might know the person already," I said off handedly. Mr. Light looked surprised. "So what can you tell me about my parents?" "Let's see, they were a very skilled team; the teamwork was frowned upon because of the Faunus was still being discriminated against after the war, but James and Elizabeth seemed to have no problems at all. I even think that they can work together without even talking, as if they know each other's moves that well," praised Mr. Light. I took a seat as he started to explain my parents and how they worked together, I started to read the file on team JADE as he ranted on about their times as a team at Beacon. "So it was James Maslow, Rouge Atlas, Dimitri Light and Elizabeth Volpe on the same team; sounds like a good team. What was Atlas like?" "Ah Atlas was a character, she was a reckless beauty that fought so unorthodox that only the three of us could possibly work with her; actually I was her partner so I knew her fighting style so well that I knew what she was going to probably do, but I had to communicate with her unlike your parents," explained Mr. Light. "I see, and how is she?" "Well, she died on a mission; she was pierced by a Deathstalker from behind." "I'm sorry to hear about that, I'm sure she is enjoying her peaceful slumber with my parents." "I think so too, so was the Deathstalker killed?" "No, as far as I know, it was a new Deathstalker in the Emerald forest that came in from the Forever Fall forest." "So there was two Deathstalkers in the Emerald Forest?" "Yes, we had trouble with one alone, but two was near impossible for us at the time; so we retreated to the Cliffside and we were just almost home when the rouge Deathstalker struck Atlas from the back and killed her instantly, or at least that is what I would have liked to say…the first strike didn't kill her, she bled out on the stinger as we got away." "Oh…I don't know what to say," I said looking down at the files. I didn't know that my parents lost someone so viciously. "You don't need to, it is in the past and I know that she is happy wherever she is." "How did each of you guys fight? As in what weapon types did you four use in combat?" "Well, I used a dual edged blade that transforms into a harpoon gun for captures; and Atlas was a staff user that had dust filled ends that would explode on impact." "I can see why you two worked together, your style was most like hers so you could have the best idea on how she fought," I said. Mr. Light's style seemed to have not the strongest attack power but one of the more challenging weapons. "So what did my parents use?" "Well, those two were a combo team. Your mother used a curved sword for quick takedowns while your father use a sword and shield to hold the enemies in place for your mother to strike them down; but your father had a set of dust powered pistols as backup when larger groups attack." "I can't believe that your team was so good! I wish that they were all still here though…" "I know how you feel Mr. Auditore, but you will have to move on someday; so just enjoy life and live it for your family," said Mr. Light understanding on how I felt about having my parents gone. "I will, but I will find out who caused all of this and fulfill my parent's dying wish!" "Wish? What was it?" "You'll find out soon enough Mr. Light, hopefully very soon…" I said handing him the files of team JADE. "Please, call me Dimitri; so I can now presume that you have found everything you can about your parents here?" guessed Dimitri. "I have found everything I could from you Mr. Li-…Dimitri, I cannot thank you enough for what you have given me; I now know a little bit more about my parents thanks to you," I said smiling. Mr. Light, Dimitri, walked over to a desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small box and brought it over to the table I was still at. "Here we go," said Dimitri. I stared at the box and back at him as he opened the box. There were papers and pictures jumbled in the box. Dimitri plucked a photo out from the bottom of the box and handed it to me. It was a picture of team JADE in front of the school's courtyard fountain. "Th-this is you guys?" I stammered. I never expected to see any picture of my parents from when they were in Beacon. My mother was beautiful, her hair was a flowing dark red, her ears and tail seemed to even flow in a wind that wasn't even in the picture. My father was a handsome man too, he had a rough look that could have easily have been a lady killer look, his blonde hair was just like mine; it was almost messy looking but it fell into place just right. Atlas was a real looker, she was your typical bombshell, and she had brown hair that would have any man do a double take as they passed her. Dimitri wasn't hard on the eyes either; he still wore glasses but he wore them with his messy brown hair and a little facial hair that seemed to have a somewhat appealing look. "It is, now this was about twenty years ago, so I'm not as young compared to the picture; but your mother, eight years ago, didn't seem to have changed at all. Your father seemed to have grown into a true gentleman over the years that women would have gone crazy for," explained Dimitri. It took me a moment to realize what he had just said. "Wait, eight years ago, I was alive then! So you knew about me? How come I don't remember anything about you?" I asked sounding shocked. "I actually didn't know about you at all, I just ran into Elizabeth and James on the outskirts of Vale. They were headed into the forest as I saw them, so I approached them. They were definitely surprised that I was there after so long," said Dimitri. "That is weird, but why are you showing me this photo?" I asked. Dimitri smiled real wide. "Simple, I want you to have that photo; I think that you would appreciate the photo a lot more than I would right now," responded Dimitri. I smiled in appreciation, then a thought shot across my mind as I stood up suddenly. "Uhm, Dimitri…you said that Atlas was killed by a Deathstalker in the Emerald Forest right?" I said cautiously. Dimitri looked at me confused. "Y-yes, why do you bring that up?" asked Dimitri. "I think Atlas was avenged after all, I think I killed the Deathstalker that killed Atlas! When I woke up in the forest, I ran into teams RWBY and JNPR and we were at the cliffs when two Deathstalkers burst into the fight as we were fighting a Nevermore. I killed one Deathstalker as team JNPR finished off the other one." I explained. Dimitri's eyes opened wide in surprise. "So that Deathstalker is dead?" he asked in disbelief. The look on his face had turned from a wise look, to some kind of selcouth face. I smiled and I thanked him for his time and the photo. I walked out of the library feeling a sense of peace that almost seemed strange to me. "I wonder what they were like, back when they were together…" I pondered while walking down the hall with the photo in hand. The photo had my parents with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders; while Mr. Light, Dimitri, was trying to get Atlas from jumping into the fountain behind them. The scene was pretty much comical, the photo didn't seem to have warriors in training to fight monsters, but a group of friends together enjoying their lives in peace. "They must have been pretty fun when they were here." "Oh? And who would 'they' be?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Ozpin behind me with a cane and his coffee. "Oh, I didn't see you there! Good morning Professor Ozpin," I greeted the ever so mysterious professor. I watched Ozpin stare at the photo that I was holding of team JADE for a few moments. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a photo of these former students?" "Well, I have come to conclusion thanks to my slow memory return that at least one of the members of team JADE were my parents. So I was given this by Mr. Light." "I see..." "Uhm, okay?" I said while watching Ozpin stare off into space after I stowed the photo. "I recommended that you refrain from showing that photo to many people, you never know who could be nearby lurking in the shadows; enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Maslow," said the Ozpin as he walked off while sipping on his coffee. "Wait, did he just call me Mr. Maslow?!" I realized after walking away for a few minutes. I looked around for any sign of Ozpin, but I couldn't find any sign of him. "Has he known who I am from the beginning? I guess I'll find out sooner or later." My stomach then on cue, started to slightly grumble from hunger. "I guess I should get some lunch to settle my thoughts for now, then I could find someone to spar with." I started to walk down the corridors of Beacon, taking a longer route enjoying the building's architecture. I turned the corner and collided with someone; I fell down in surprise on how sturdy the person was, even though I could tell that they had a smaller frame size than my own. "OW!" cried out a voice. I looked up at who I ran into. It was a very familiar bunny eared Faunus girl. "Velvet!" I exclaimed in surprise. I stood up real quick and reached down to help her up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" "It's alright Skylar," replied Velvet. I noticed Velvet was smiling, so I decided to the most natural thing; I smiled and laughed haughtily. Velvet did a double take at my sudden outburst of laughter. "Uhm...what's so funny?" asked Velvet. She seemed a little worried about me, so I stopped and stood there awkwardly. "Oh, sorry I just had the idea to laugh for no real reason…so what brings you to this side of the school on this lovely afternoon?" "I'm just headed to lunch before I head out into town with everyone on my team, everyone else is taking a nap or at the gym." "That's nice, mind if I join you for lunch?" "Oh…I-I don't mind-d at all, it would be actually nice to have someone to eat with." "Alright! Thankfully I haven't eaten yet, so let's eat!" I cheered. Velvet giggled loudly at my enthusiasm. I smiled all goofy like enjoying the company of Velvet; her presence made me feel relaxed, as if she was always there. Velvet and I walked together to the cafeteria. The place was surprisingly packed, even though a lot of students were away in Vale enjoying their weekend. As we walked into the line for lunch, I noticed that Velvet's posture had shrunk into a more reserved form. I decided to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Velvet?" "Oh, it's just that people are looking in our direction and I'm a little crowd shy…sorry for worrying you," explained Velvet quietly. I looked around the cafeteria while moving in through the line, I saw that people were whispering and pointing at me from what it looks like. "Well it is my fault that they are looking here, I can hear bits and pieces of what they are whispering about," I explained while moving down the line picking out some fruits and fresh bread to eat. "How do you know? I can barely hear the whispers myself." "Well let's just say, my hearing is a little better than the average person; plus I had to focus on what they were saying to even hear." "Let me give it a go," said Velvet as she closed her eyes to focus. "Wow…" "What is it?" I asked. "You were right about them talking about you, they are talking about how you defeated Cardin so easily and that you a little scary on how casual with everyone; it is a little intimidating they say, that you are so kind but so strong," explained Velvet. I looked around the cafeteria and smiled inwardly. "I'm not strong, I'm just more skilled than some; so I can use the most of my strength." "I think you're not scary though! Well, at first I did, but I know you now so I think you are just a kind person," defended Velvet. I gave Velvet my thanks, as we sat down with our lunch. We talked about classes and I learned from Velvet that people are at the gym training frequently. I talked to Velvet about heading there later on, trying to see if she wanted to train with me. Velvet had to refuse because I forgot that she was going to town with her team. So we exchanged goodbyes after we ate, I watched Velvet head off to the dorms. She a good person to be around, I thought as a headed across the main courtyard. I looked up the sky and realized that the weather was beautiful. I walked over to the same fountain where my parent's team took the photo that I now had. I sat up on the edge of the fountain and pulled out the photo of team JADE. "I wish they knew that I am following their path at Beacon, trying to live life and remember my past…" I whispered to myself. I laid back and stared at the clouds letting the sun's rays fall upon the courtyard making the scene around me shine with a soft glow that felt warm. I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt, there is still plenty of time in the day to train later, I thought as my eyes started close. I drifted into a soothing nap, which ended up to be short lived from a voice that woke me up. "Have you no modesty? Sleeping out here like a bum, this isn't the place to be napping!" lectured the voice. I opened my eyes and saw that Weiss was standing there with her arms crossed. "Hey there Snowchild," I said sounding half asleep. Weiss' face flushed red with anger so quick, that I was impressed. "Snowchild?! WHO do you think you are calling me that!" screamed Weiss. I sat up and quickly stowed the picture of team JADE back in my pocket. I forgot that I had that out still. I need to be careful with that more. "Woah there, I wasn't trying to offend you; I thought that we were on the same team so I wanted to give you a nickname," I explained. "How is calling me a child a nickname?" demanded Weiss. "Well since that design on your back was a snowflake, I thought I would tie that in as a symbolic idea saying that you are a child of snow; meaning that you are one with the snow. Is that really that bad?" "Well…no, but I don't accept you as my teammate! You are too suspicious to be trusted, we don't even know if your name is really Skylar Auditore!" "I can tell you this, my name is really Skylar, but my last name is still unclear; I have a really good idea what it is, but I will tell you and everyone when I am sure Snowchild." "Stop calling me Snowchild!" yelled Weiss. Weiss stormed off ranting about how much of a jerk I was. "I guess I will have to explain everything soon to everyone," I said to myself as I stood up. I stretched a little and headed to the gym where I heard everyone was at. As I entered the gym, I saw that there were a quite few people here. I heard some furious punches over in a corner, and saw that Yang was attacking relentlessly at a punching bag. I suddenly had an idea that probably wasn't the best of ideas. I pulled a random student to the side as they were leaving. "What do you want?" asked the student impatiently. "I was wondering if you know anyone strong that is here that I would not want to make angry while sparring with," I said cutting to the chase. The student looked over my shoulder and pointed towards Yang. "I can tell you this, she is the strongest in here but don't mess with her hair; she will lose it and you will probably walk away with broken bones, if you're lucky." Explained the student. I grinned at him excitedly. "Perfect, that is what I am going to do then!" I told him as I turned to face Yang. "You are an idiot for doing this! I am going to watch you get destroyed now just to prove how stupid this is." "Just watch me, you'll be surprised," I said walking towards Yang. As I got closer, I noticed that Yang made it seem like she was hitting furiously, but she was actually holding back. Her arm's muscles relaxed as she punched forward, making her punches slower and weaker than what they appeared to be. I clapped sarcastically to get Yang's attention, it worked. Yang stopped her barrage of punches and faced me looking surprised. "Oh hey there Skylar! What brings you here?" greeted Yang. "I just wanted to find a decent sparring partner, and the rumor has it that you are the strongest in here so I wanted to take you on," I said offering a challenge to Yang with a flattering build up to the offer. Yang's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "That so? Well then, let's do this thing!" exclaimed Yang excitedly. I grinned and pointed to the center of the gym that had a sparring arena. Yang nodded as we headed over there. The other students, even a few staff members were forming a crowd to watch our match. "Mind if I set a few rules for the match though?" I asked as we stood from each other in the arena. "Go on ahead, make some kind of challenge you'll still lose!" taunted Yang. The crowd were talking excitedly about Yang's taunt and were trying to see what I was going to say. "Well, the rules are that no head blows and I won't use any weapons, but you can; and I am taking my boots off for the match, you can keep yours on," I explained as I took off my boots and placed them in the corner. The crowd, even Yang, looked surprised at the rules I suggested. "So you are giving me a handicap? I am no pushover you know," said Yang very slowly. She was starting to sound as if she were offended by the rules. "No handicap, just to give me a challenge, a little bit," I taunted getting into a fighting stance. "Oh you are going to regret that buddy!" grinned Yang. The student that I talked to earlier stood up on a stand with a bell. "When I strike the bell, the match will begin; the match will end when one gives up or is unable to fight. Are the fighters ready?" called out the student. I looked up at the student, he was looking very grave, as if he was worried about me. "Ready," I said. "Ready," said Yang. The student struck the bell and Yang charged forward and sent a barrage of punches my way, while firing random training rounds at me. I rolled to my left just in time to dodge her shots. "Wow, you are quick on your feet aren't you?" "Just you wait," I said. I ran forward and threw a hand chop at Yang. Yang dodged the attack easily. "You call that an attack? It is too easy to dodge! You can't even tou…" teased Yang, but stopped suddenly. A few strands of her hair fell to the ground in front of her. A few students back away when they saw this, as if they were scared. I guess the rumor was true. I looked at Yang, she was looking at the fallen pieces of hair; she was shaking violently suddenly. "Did I hit your head by accident?" I asked knowing full well what I really did. The student on the stand looked at me like I was an idiot and face-palmed himself. "You…" muttered Yang. I turned my attention to Yang, watching her as she took a step forward. "What about me?" I asked feeling as if I was going to regret this now. It's too late now, might as well do my best not to be killed. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" hollered Yang lifting her head up. Her eyes changed from her usual lilac color to a red color. Her hair also changed, it now had an orange lighting with her blonde hair, giving it a flaming look to it. "Oh boy, she's really pissed," I said. Yang charged forward throwing punches and kicks at even faster speeds. I was dodging them pretty easily, but Yang suddenly shot at my head with real rounds. I rolled to the right and ran back to gain some distance form her. "Where do you think you're going?" yelled Yang. "You really are trying to kill me!" I shouted. "At least tell me when you are going to be using real rounds, so I can prepare myself!" Yang just charged forward and continued attacking. I kept on dodging and dodging her attacks. The crowd was cheering for me, and the student on the stand was looking at me intently. The student wanted to cheer for me as well, but it looked like he knew that Yang was going to beat me down. I am going to prove you wrong. I thought as I dodged Yang's relentless attacks. The fight has gone on for about an hour now, the crowd was on their toes, and the staff members looked extremely worried. Yang was running out of steam finally. "Why…won't…just…" panted Yang. She was looking exhausted, I was also feeling exhausted from dodging so much. Yang's movements finally slowed down, so I took the chance to attack with the last of my strength. I dodged Yang's right hook by ducking down and rolling to her right making look like I disappeared. Yang look around in front of her trying to find me. I stood behind her and prepped my hand to knock her out. "I think it is time this fight ends," I said behind Yang. Yang started to turn around, but I struck the back of her neck; making her nervous system overload from the sudden shock, knocking her out. Yang started to fall to the floor, but I caught her and laid her down gently on her back. I sat down next to her feeling exhausted. The crowd and the student on the stand looked at the two of us with shock. "I don't believe it," said someone in the crowd. "That guy actually beat Yang without a scratch!" yelled another person. Everyone watching clapped their hands enthusiastically, while looking at me with awe. The student on the stand just stood there in shock, not believing in what he just saw. A staff member came up to the two of us, looking worried. "Are you two alright?" asked the staff member. "We are, she is just knocked out; and I am just exhausted, she almost would have had me if I didn't take that nap before I came here!" I said while laughing. The staff member looked relieved. "I will take her to the infirmary then, to make sure she doesn't have a concussion," explained the staff member. "No need, she is already waking up," I said looking at Yang. Yang started to move and then she sat up rubbing her neck. "Ow…what happened?" asked Yang. "Well I challenged you to a sparring match, I made you go berserk on me, and you attacked me nonstop for an hour before I finally had the chance to get behind you to knock you out," I explained. "Really? Why did I lose it?" questioned Yang. I looked around at the crowd and they were motioning me not to say what I did. I thought that was good advice. "Don't bother, it is over now." "Whatever, so how good was the match for you?" "You had me on my toes almost the entire time, except for the end after an hour of fighting; I finally was able to attack." "What a shame, I didn't even hit you did I?" "No but if you hung on for another thirty minutes, you would have gotten me really good." "I guess I have to do better next time!" smiled Yang. I ginned as I helped Yang up. The crowd finally disbanded, even the staff members left. I walked with Yang back to the dorms, talking about the match and how I won. "So I used a move I like to call the ghost step, which gets me behind the enemy as if I vanished to attack, that is how I won," I said. Yang looked impressed at this. "You gotta teach me that sometime! That sounds so cool!" demanded Yang. "Sure, I would love to," I complied. I said goodbye to Yang as she went to her room to shower and go to eat something. I walked over to my room and noticed that my door was slightly ajar. What is this? I walked into the room cautiously, seeing nothing new. "I guess I forgot to shut my door." I grabbed some sweat pants and took them with me to the shower. After showering and putting on my sweatpants, I noticed a package with a note on top of it on my table. I walked over to it and opened the note, it was form Blake. Dear Skylar, I know that you can draw, and that you like looking at the views of everything around so I got you this. Think of it as a welcome to Beacon gift from me… -Blake I opened the package, and pulled out a sketch book with some sketching pencils. The book itself was a perfect size for portraits and landscape sketched if turned sideways. I smiled at my new gift from Blake, realizing the time when she ran off to go do other business was when she bought this. "Thanks Blake, I will make sure to repay you one day for this wonderful gift." I said quietly as I placed the sketchbook down and walked over to my bed. I had exhaustion take over my body as I fell forward on to my bed, I was asleep before I hit the bed. I love it here. Were my last thoughts before I fell into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
